Everybody knows
by Davey-Malucci
Summary: A 15yr old Hazel Tyler meets an older man, Dudley, c'mon, you know how it ends!


Notes: Since I'm a fan of the pre-series theme, I decided to write yet another story set, yep you've guessed it, pre-series, this time it's from another point of view..  
  
Everybody knows  
  
Tea with Hazel Tyler was never dull. Stuart Alan Jones had learnt that at an early stage in his friendship with the older woman. Every Tuesday Vince would work the late shift at the supermarket so Stuart would take the opportunity and go and share a takeaway with Hazel. The conversation was always interesting and Stuart could always rely on Hazel to come up with an embarrassing story about Vince which Stuart could then use against his boyfriend should the need arise; the need usually arose whenever Vince nagged Stuart about the amount of times he chose fish and chips for dinner during the week. This Tuesday however, Stuart wanted one story in particular. Something he'd always wanted to ask, something he could really embarrass Vince with in his knowledge. So, as the tea flowed and the pizza was devoured, Stuart jumped in with the question. "So Hazel, what actually happened with Dudley all those years ago"?  
  
"All those years ago, you cheeky sod! It makes me feel about a hundred"! Hazel scolded as Stuart smirked cheekily. "Why ask that anyway"?  
  
"It's just something I've always wanted to know. You were sort of telling us at Judith's wedding but Vince was being a twat and wanted to listen to his father's speech" Stuart reminded her.  
  
"Well then my boy, sit back and I'll tell you the story and if you even think of taking that last piece of pizza, I'll have you"!  
~*~  
  
A fifteen year old Hazel Tyler carefully manipulated the window lock and slid out of the frame with practised precision. She eased herself onto the drainpipe and started to climb down, hoping to make as little noise as possible. Her parents had gone to bed at least an hour ago and knowing them, Hazel knew they'd be well off in dream land by now. God, she thought, I hope I never turn out like them, trapped in a sexless marriage. Dressed in her new 5inch wedge shoes and hot-pants, Hazel knew she looked ever the fashionable girl. She had tamed her wild red hair into some kind of submission and she'd make an extra effort with her make-up. She had a special reason for looking so good tonight, and that reason was Dudley.  
  
God, Dudley. Dudley, Dudley, Dudley. Ever since she'd seen him on the bus she knew she had to get closer to him. She and her friend Betty had subtly walked past the garage where he worked part time every day last week until finally, last Friday he'd said those magical words to her. "Would you like to meet up sometime"?  
  
"I'd love to" She'd said coolly. She didn't want to sound too keen, Betty had told her that wasn't the way to go about this kind of thing. You had to be aloof around boys. Not that Dudley was a boy, far from it, he was a man.  
  
"Ten o clock, Piccadilly Gardens" He'd replied in that lovely deep voice of his. Hazel had been repeating those words ever since, jotting them down in all her exercise books at school, not wanting to forget this important time and place. Betty had criticised. 'He's so dull Hazel' she'd told her in Maths. 'He's so wet' she'd said in English. 'He's not bad looking but he's no Elvis' She informed Hazel in sewing class. Hazel had ignored all of Betty's comments, putting each and every one down to jealousy. Anyway, she liked the quieter, softer kind of guy. Much better than the bull-headed man she called her father. Wonderful, amazing Dudley, he wouldn't hurt a fly. Tonight was going to be great. Hazel was far from inexperienced, in fact, she'd done it before. Well, she'd almost done it before. Aidan Kelly from the year above had showed her his thing and she'd let him touch her boobs and they'd kissed with tongues and everything. Betty insisted she knew someone who'd got pregnant from doing that. But then, that was Betty, with her you could get pregnant from touching a boy!  
  
He was waiting for her when she clattered across the street. He smiled at her appreciatively, looking her up and down in those tight hot-pants. Hazel felt herself blush, feeling a bit shy. She shrugged this off, wanting to be every bit the grown up woman she'd read about in her mother's magazines. "Going to kiss us then"? She asked boldly. Then wishing she hadn't, as Dudley leaned in, she suddenly felt even more nervous than before. What if she didn't know how to kiss properly? How did you know if you were a good kisser anyway? Betty said you just knew and that you could get pregnant from kissing. Hazel didn't care, because as Dudley's tongue began to explore her mouth, she forgot all about getting pregnant and what Betty had said.  
  
Before she knew it, they were behind a bush, laying down on Dudley's coat, the wonderful man himself on top of her, staring to undo her blouse and reaching behind for the strap of her bra. A quick flash of doubt hit her; did she really want to do this now? She looked at Dudley as he smiled at her. How could she possibly say no to that face? Those eyes? Yes, she wanted this just as much as he did.  
  
She smiled herself as Dudley expertly revealed her bare breasts. His kisses went away from her mouth, trailed a line down her neck and then ended on her nipple. Whilst this was happening, Dudley was quickly removing her hot- pants and then her knickers. All that effort she'd spent getting ready and it was all gone within a minute or so. Not that she cared; this was going to be so perfect. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the sensations of his kisses until suddenly they stopped. Hazel opened her eyes and saw Dudley had knelt up, now in the process of removing his tight jeans and his own underwear. Hazel caught sight of something that easily matched up to Aidan Kelly, no, this was better. Aidan Kelly had nothing on Dudley, nothing at all. His kisses continued for a few seconds more, then Hazel felt a sharp pain as Dudley entered her. His breathing rate was increasing and for some reason, Hazel wanted to laugh out loud. Here they were, doing unspeakable things in a public place! What would Betty say tomorrow at school? He rolled off her after emitting a groan. Hazel frowned, what had just happened? Was he alright? "Dudley"? She asked, concerned.  
  
"Flaming brilliant"! Dudley exclaimed, smiling the widest smile Hazel had ever seen. She couldn't help but smile along with him. "But you didn't come" he added. "What"? Hazel frowned. "I'm here"! Dudley laughed and shook his head as he started to put his clothes back on. Hazel, not quite sure what he meant, followed suit. Besides, it was bloody freezing out here! There were a couple of awkward moments where the pair stared at each other before Dudley checked his watch. "Shit, I better be going" He said, planting a sloppy kiss on Hazel's cheek. Hazel simply nodded, still slightly bewildered. "You're ok"? he asked.  
  
"Of course I am" She replied. He was a nice enough guy; but she wasn't that interested in seeing him again. God how she hoped he wouldn't think they were a couple. He left her there and as Hazel started to walk home, she was pleased that he had. She'd had a wonderful time tonight but she didn't want to see him again. There were too many fish in the pond for her to do that. That Darren boy in her Maths class was quite nice. Then there was always James in English. Lots of boys, in these hot-pants she could get any boy she wanted. She smiled as she reached her street. She had such a story for Betty tomorrow! There was nothing to worry about either, everyone, even Betty knew you never got pregnant first time.  
  
~*~  
  
"Oh my god, you slut"! Stuart laughed as Hazel finished her tale. "You really believed you couldn't get pregnant first time"?  
  
"Sod off you cheeky buggar"! She replied through her own laughter. "It worked out brilliant for you though didn't it"?  
  
"It did that" Stuart agreed, smiling at Hazel. "It did that". 


End file.
